


Get lost and leave me alone (actually stay)

by fosterfoster



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Betaed, Blowjobs, Drinking, Happy Ending, M/M, Smoking, Swear Words, not so explicit sex, slightly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosterfoster/pseuds/fosterfoster
Summary: It was 8AM in Seokmin’s apartment, the sun passing slightly through the curtains. Seokmin woke up from the sound of someone knocking at the door. He went to open and behold, it was none other than Kwon Soonyoung.





	Get lost and leave me alone (actually stay)

**Author's Note:**

> Beta!!! thank you so much i don't know your name but i love you
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

_They met 7 months ago at Wonwoo’s birthday party through their mutual friend, Jeonghan._

_“Hey Seok,” Jeonghan greeted. Seokmin turned around and found Jeonghan next to a hella cute boy._

_“Hey Jeonghan!” His eyes fixated on the cute boy. “How are you doing?”_

_“Just chilling, nothing new to be honest.”_

_Jeonghan noticed Seokmin’s attention towards the other boy and automatically face palmed himself for not introducing him._

_“This is Soonyoung, my thesis partner.”_

_His first impression of Soonyoung was not bad. He had good manners and a spicy charisma that seemed to draw everyone in._

_However..._

_His cute eyes screamed something different..._

 

It was 3AM in Seokmin’s bedroom. With Kovacs’ _My Love_ filling the whole apartment, neither their moans nor the constant squeaking from the old bed could be heard. Thank goodness for the noir and lo-fi songs that Soonyoung liked because God knows what the complaints would be from the neighbors if they could hear how hard they were currently going at it.

 

Soonyoung had a strange habit of putting these kind of songs on while they made love, at least that’s what Seokmin liked to think it was, because there’s no love in just occasional sex, right? But alas, their relationship was a mess. Deep inside, Seokmin’s heart was broken in two. One part of him wanted to believe that they were crazy in love, but the other part was completely aware of the way Soonyoung looked at him. He looked at him with such insignificance that it hurt, and he never even bothered to call him either.

“Stop doing that” Soonyoung said after a long, sweet moan.

“Doing what?” Seokmin asked, face frozen from fear of being caught.

“Stop...” Soonyoung paused and then grabbed Seokmin face with one hand. “Stop thinking about other damn things while you’re fucking me” Soonyoung clenched through his teeth, voice coming out hard and clear.

 _Fucking him._ He never liked that word, it was a bit crude and it went straight through Seokmin ears and pierced him deep in his soul.

But, whatever, he didn’t want to ruin the moment, or even worse, make Soonyoung leave. Definitely not.

From his angle, Soonyoung looked so majestic on top of him, bouncing at the perfect tempo, eyes closed and mouth slightly opened. “This is heaven”, Seokmin thinks. He could let Soonyoung ride him for the rest of his life. Riding him was the second thing Soonyoung liked the most, with first being vanilla and third being sex against the fridge.

 _Damn it._ He hates staying quiet. Fuck everything, he’s going to give him the best orgasm ever. So Seokmin grabbed the sides of Soonyoung’s waist and swapped their positions, making Soonyoung yelp in surprise with the merciless thrusting.  By the time he realizes, the moans coming from Soonyoung were louder than the music, and he was  close to moaning even louder, if it weren’t for his strong grip on Soonyoung’s leg.

With a groan, the boy beneath him began to tremble, so Seokmin gave a few more slow thrusts, just enjoying the feeling of Soonyoung’s tight heat around him. Soonyoung came early; too early for his liking, but Seokmin came a few minutes later. Just seeing the satisfaction on Soonyoung’s face from the orgasm he gave him made him proud of his actions.

Seokmin stood up to grab a towel to clean the mess, and then he went to the closet and handed Soonyoung an old shirt before disappearing into the bathroom. When he returned, he searched under the bed for his underwear and put them back on. Soonyoung had already dressed himself with his own shirt and underwear, quietly lying on the bed with a cigarette between his fingers.

“Want some?” asked Soonyoung, smoke coming out from his mouth.

“Not today babe” Seokmin answered from a corner of the room where he was searching for socks.

Soonyoung shrugged and felt annoyed by the nickname.

“You fucking hypocrite, you’re the second biggest smoker I know, of course...I’m the first.”

“Really, you;re going to talk about being two-faced?” Seokmin’s voice sounded so bitter and hurt, which caused Soonyoung to feel sad about it since he knew.  He knew that he was an asshole.

“My mom wants me to stop smoking you know,” Seokmin said with a much sweeter tone.

Seokmin crawled on the bed next to Soonyoung, placing his head on the pillow and touching Soonyoung’s milky thighs.

“Your mom is such a nice person, not like you” joked Soonyoung.

“I know” murmured Seokmin, hand now rubbing over Soonyoung’s groin.

“Stop” Soonyoung laughed, hand getting rid of cigarette ashes, “You’re making me hard again.”

“Maybe I want to” He lifted his head to catch his lips against Soonyoung's, inhaling the strong cigarette taste.

 _They flirted all night long and seemed utterly serious, but after a few drinks things got a little bit blurry. They ended up leaving the party around eleven and went to Seokmin’s place to hook up and talk about their lives for the rest of the night between lazy make out sessions. The next morning was like a dream, everything was so unreal. Now, looking at the past, Seokmin thinks Soonyoung was just being kind. They had breakfast and even kissed  many times._ _When everything was getting cheesy, Soonyoung suddenly got a call._

_“I have to go” said Soonyoung apologetically. ”I… I’ll call you.”_

_Seokmin looked quite incredulous but believed him anyways._

_“Yeah… ok,” he whispered softly._

_A month after their first meeting, Seokmin encountered Soonyoung at the market, and the inevitable happened. They fucked again at Seokmin’s apartment, but this time he asked for Soonyoung’s number, just in case._

_“Now I can call you,” said a happy Seokmin. Soonyoung nodded.  “I think we have chemistry.”_

_Yes. An explosive and destructive chemistry._

 

Soonyoung broke away from the kiss to inhale from his cigarette, and then he slowly let the smoke out  against Seokmin's lips. Then Soonyoung gave him a little peck on the lips and caressed his cheek and jaw. Seokmin had his eyes closed and his heart was pounding faster than ever. Moments of Soonyoung being affectionate weren’t often.

“I have to go.”

Seokmin opened his eyes, quickly coming back to reality.

“What? No. Why? It’s…” Seokmin frantically reached for his cellphone across the bed “It’s 4AM. What do you have to do at this time of night?”

Soonyoung already had his pants on and was looking for his shoes.

“Soonyoung…where?” Seokmin asked again.

“Home I guess.” Soonyoung crushed the cigarette stub on the bedside table.

“Fucking dickhead, as always, you're only a slut!” Seokmin spat out. He stood up and began hitting the closest thing to him.

Soonyoung crossed the room to Seokmin, jaw clenched tightly, breathes heavy.

“Don’t ever call me that again” he said, anger clearly visible on his face.

“Get out of my apartment!” Seokmin pushed off Soonyoung's hand.

And that's what he did.

Seokmin stood motionless for a few minutes, just watching the front door. This had happened so many times that Seokmin no longer felt anything. It was always the same shit. Always Seokmin being hurt by the indifference Soonyoung showed him in public and the contrast with the tenderness between the bedsheets. Always Seokmin crawling back to Soonyoung like a fool.

Seokmin growled at the thought and threw a few punches at the bed in fury for being so damn stupid. When he finally calmed down, he decided it was time to get some sleep and ended up falling asleep thinking about different ways to forget about that bastard. It’s not like Soonyoung even gave a fuck about his feelings.

 

_The first time Seokmin suffered from a broken heart was about a week after the market encounter. It was Saturday night and Wonwoo invited him to their favorite bar. Things with Soonyoung were going quite good, he was able to get to know him better through Kakao messages. The only issue was that he hadn’t seen him since that day._

_Wonwoo was talking about random stuff, when his eyes focused on something far behind his friend. It was Soonyoung, talking seductively to another boy. He lost his temper when he saw them kissing. Seokmin stalked up to them, hands clenched into tight fists, leaving Wonwoo speechless at the sudden change in behavior._

_“I hope you’re having a good time, cause I’m definitely not.”_

_Soonyoung’s heart raced. He had been been caught. In a fraction of a second, he planned what to say next, and the only thing that came out of his stupid mouth was,_

_“Do I know you?”_   _Soonyoung was so fucking nervous, that was not what he wanted to say._

Wonwoo sat next to him with two cups of coffee.

“You need to stop thinking about that asshole,” said Wonwoo, giving Seokmin a cup.

“I know.”

“I’m being serious! You can’t continue hurting yourself like this… I can’t continue watching you act like this,” Wonwoo said, touching his friend’s cheek.

“That’s why you’re my best friend,” Seokmin said, giving Wonwoo a soft smile. “But…I can’t forget about him just like that.”

Wonwoo sighed, readjusting himself on the couch.

“Forgetting needs time and time makes me want to puke; it's a curse to have him on my mind all the time.”

“You’re an idiot.” Wonwoo grabbed all his belongings from the table and walked to the front door. “Don’t you dare call me when your heart ends up shattered.”

Perfect. Now his best friend has left him too.

 

**Three weeks.**

Three weeks since the last time he saw Soonyoung. Seokmin went to the kitchen, took a bottle of liquor out of the cupboard, and began to drink without a cup before returning to the couch. A thought crossed his mind; the cigarette box was in his coat pocket and the anxiety was growing minute by minute. Finally, the bad habit won and he grabbed the box, lighting up a cigarette.

“This is shit, life is shit, and love is shit,” thought Seokmin. He peacefully watched his long and slender fingers roll over the cigarette, drinking from time to time.

“I'm so pathetic” he muttered to himself.

He went and opened the window. Maybe jumping out of the window wasn’t such a bad idea. And as if he had been summoned, he saw Soonyoung appear, walking down the street and entering the complex. Soonyoung was coming. His heart skipped a beat. He quickly fixed his hair and took a couple of mints from the drawer. Damn Soonyoung looked so hot with that leather jacket and those skinny jeans.

Soon, Soonyoung was knocking at the door, and because Seokmin was such an idiot, he opened the door.

"Hi!" Seokmin greeted him with hope in his heart.

“I left my cd collection here.” Soonyoung entered without waiting for permission.

“Oh, right! Cause you need it to fuck another guy, right?” he rolled his eyes, annoyance clear in his tone of voice.

Soonyoung inhaled heavily and turned around, scanning Seokmin from head to toe. How does a white tank top and a cigarette look so good on him. His pride would be hurt if he admitted that he only came back because he missed him.

“Maybe,” he sniffed haughtily.

“Fine, take your shitty music and leave right now,” Seokmin sat down again on the couch, ignoring the mute Soonyoung.

Soonyoung stood in front of him and grabbed the liquor bottle, drinking a little.

“Get lost and leave me alone!”

“Actually, I came here because I missed you” Soonyoung admitted, voice slightly breaking. Seokmin rolled his eyes.

“Look, it's 4:30PM, I didn't know your heart was open at this time. It would have been less painful if you had told me this before,” Seokmin said sarcastically, pretending to look at a clock on his wrist.

“Don’t be like that, I truly mean it.” Soonyoung climbed onto Seokmin’s lap, and Seokmin let him.

“I don’t believe you anymore,” Seokmin said firmly, looking straight into his eyes.

“Damn it Seokmin, I'm losing my huge ass pride to tell you I missed you a lot.” Soonyoung began to kiss his neck and jaw. Seokmin closed his eyes when Soonyoung started rubbing their crotches together.

“I hate you so much, you always do the same thing.”

“And I love you.” Soonyoung kissing him fully on the lips. “This time is different.”

They separated from the kiss, Seokmin slowly took off Soonyoung's leather jacket, cigarette still in his own fingers, and then he took off his shirt. Soonyoung placed a hand on the other’s groin and began rubbing. Seokmin let his head fell back on the couch with an erotic moan.

“Blow me” Seokmin whispered against the other’s ear.

In silence, Soonyoung kneeled down and started undoing his jeans. Once his dick was out, the black haired boy wasted no time and began to suck him. He stroked Soonyoung's hair, careful not to let cigarette ashes fell on him.

"Let me come on your face."

Soonyoung stopped moving his mouth and waited for Seokmin to release his seeds all over him.

“Sure, but you can do the rest” Soonyoung agreed, throat already aching. Seokmin proceeded to masturbate until his climax, white drops falling onto Soonyoung's mouth and cheek. Soonyoung cleaned his face with his own shirt, causing Seokmin to jump immediately.

“What the hell are you doing? Your shirt is black, people out there will notice” Seokmin said in shock.

“Who said I’m leaving right now? I’m staying here for forever.”

“Stop playing, I can give you…” Seokmin was about to go and get a tee when Soonyoung stopped him by grabbing his legs.

“Seokmin, I’m horny. Just hearing you breathe sends shivers down my spine. Please, do me now!” Soonyoung begged.

“Ok..I will blow you in the shower!” Seokmin was excited.

Eventually after the shower sex, Soonyoung left, promising to come back tomorrow morning.

 

It was 8AM in Seokmin’s apartment, the sun passing slightly through the curtains. Seokmin woke up from the sound of someone knocking at the door. He went to open and behold, it was none other than Kwon Soonyoung.

“Morning! I brought some donuts,” Soonyoung said shyly, showing him the plastic bag "I told you I would come back."

“Fuck you.”

Both of them smiled.  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Very loosely based on my Soonseok fmv Crawlin’ back to you if you notice and if you follow my youtube channel lol


End file.
